List of cultural references
In BFDI, there are several references to real life things and other object shows. BFDI * In "Take the Plunge", Firey shouts out "TROGDOR!" when trying to decide on the team name for what would become the Squishy Cherries, a reference to an iconic character from Homestar Runner. * When the team symbols are first shown, they are similar to those found in the Total Drama series. * In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", HTwins.net was referenced in one of Pencil's doodles, and also stating that she likes going to it. Also, the title is a reference to the game show Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? * In "Puzzling Mysteries", Coiny says he's contributing to "The Sound of Silence", which is the name of a song by Simon and Garfunkel. * In "Cycle of Life", there is a South Park reference mentioning the book Leopold "Butters" Stotch wrote called "The Poop That Took A Pee." * In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Leafy's last line is a reference to Teen Girl Squad, one of the many spin-offs of Homestar Runner. * In the first few seconds of "A Leg Up In The Race" while Leafy is walking it plays the Minecraft grass walk sound. * In "Gardening Hero", GLaDOS from Portal is mentioned in Leafy's niceness chart, under the level "Shockingly nice". ** "Shockingly nice" is a reference to the Portal 2 ending credits song, Want You Gone. GLaDOS says it in the first verse. * In "The Glistening", before teleporting to Yoyleland with her map, Leafy says "Blue skidoo, we can too!" which is a reference to the children's show Blue's Clues. * In "Don't Pierce My Flesh" Bubble, Flower, Firey, and Leafy are running in the volcano and Flower states that instead of getting Dream Island Firey, Bubble, and Leafy will be getting "Nightmare Moon", the alter ego of Princess Luna from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. BFDIA * The character Dora herself is a reference to the TV show, Dora the Explorer, which was highlighted in her elimination in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3". * In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Book says "Hey! Wait..." three times, and each time she does, the camera closes in on her. This references the Homestar Runner toon "Strongest Man in the World". * In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", just like in "The Glistening", before teleporting to Yoyleland with her map, Leafy says "Blue skidoo, we can too!" which is a reference to Blue's Clues. * In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Nickel says "Well, I just know I'm going to lose..." which is a reference to Inanimate Insanity where that show's Nickel says "Well, I just know I'm going to win!" Coincidentally, they share the same voice actor, Adam Katz. ** Nickel also says "Well, I just know I'm going to win!" on "Reveal Novum", which is another reference to Inanimate Insanity. * In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Match says "What? No technique?" after she blows a bubble to bring Bubble back to life. This could possibly be a reference to SpongeBob's "technique" from the episode "Bubblestand". * The episode title "Zeeky Boogy Doog" and Bomby's explosion after it's said in the episode are a reference to The Demented Cartoon Movie, where an explosion happened every time the phrase was said. * In BFDIA 5b, Book uses the companion cube from the video game Portal. BFB * In both "Getting Teardrop to Talk" and "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", the Mario Kart Box Break sound effect is used when Blocky grabs Saw in BFB 1 and when Flower grabs her Non-Slip Shoes So Ha. * In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Nickel instructs Woody to dab after believing that the voters were up for elimination. **In "Fortunate Ben", Woody and the rest of Beep dabbed to redirect their paper airplane. * In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Nickel calls Woody his "Boyonocerus". It is unknown what the source of the word is but it somewhat sounds like "boi", a meme. *In "Fortunate Ben", Pen declares that his legal name happens to be Ben, but with the �� emoji, referencing to the meme relating to the emoji. * In "Questions Answered", Grassy flew into Donut's hole, the sound made is the Roblox death sound (more commonly known as "Oof"). **When the rest of A Better Name Than That fly into Donut's hole, the old Minecraft hurt sound effect plays. *In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Donut grabs X and puts him on the floor to be host. When he puts X down, the balloon sound from the Microsoft operating system Windows XP is played. The sounds themselves from the operating system are a popular internet meme. *In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", the "Firey Underwear" music plays during the challenge. *In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", when Pie is exploded by Flower, the jump sound effect from Super Mario World is played. *"Don't Dig Straight Down"'s title may be a reference to the video game Minecraft, as that is common advice given to avoid falling in lava. *"The Four is Lava"'s title is a reference to a game called "The Floor is Lava", in which players pretend that the floor is made of lava and must avoid touching it. Recommended character references * Stuffed Firey is parody of Plush Friey. BFDI 14 * Hole In The Wall is a reference to the American game show of the same name. * Midget Apple is likely a reference to the Annoying Orange character, Midget Apple. Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Other Category:Lists Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Memes Category:References